


I Want To Be Dessert

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [83]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Modern Era, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Sometimes you just miss the obvious
Relationships: Freya/Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	I Want To Be Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I am still only writing fics set in a normal world that hasn't been overrun by pandemic madness and lockdowns. It's my happy place.

Merlin was at a bar.

While a fun night out, it wasn’t his normal thing.

Merlin preferred to stay in, have a cuppa and read the latest developments in medical science from the various journals he subscribed to. 

He had been working on a very interesting study into gene mapping of dengue fever, which to be perfectly honest, none of his friends were really interested in. Not that they were bad friends, it’s just that when Merlin got excited and started pulling out his extensive vocabulary, most people got a glazed look in their eyes and would then reply - “but why not just kill the mosquitoes?”

So here he was, socialising in public. 

Alone.

Because Will and Freya had gone to have sex in the loo.

So here he was, chatting to some really hot looking blonde guy with ice blue eyes.

And he was actually interested in what Merlin had to say about genetics and dengue and mosquitoes. He asked intelligent questions and nodded at the right parts.

“I’m really interested in the next step of your study,” said the hot blonde man. “Maybe over some food?”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. “There’s a great kebab place around the corner.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be right back.”

Gwaine leaned across the bar, delivering another round of pints. “So? How’s it going?”

Merlin smiled. “Not much in terms of prospects, but he’s really keen to know about my work. We’re gonna get some food after this round.”

Gwaine stared at him for a few moments before reaching across the bar and flicking Merlin’s ear.

“Wake up, genius. He’s flirting with you.”

“No, he’s not. Is he?” Merlin leaned back to look at the entrance of the loos.

Gwaine looked up at the ceiling. “Holy saints, give me strength.” He looked back at Merlin. “He wants to take you for dinner and possibly have you for dessert.”

“Do I want to be dessert?”

“Yes, Merlin. Yes, you do.”

There was a commotion at the door to the loos as Will and Freya fell back into the pub, giggling. The blonde hottie followed them, looking unimpressed. 

“At least get a car if you need to shag in public,” he said to them.

“All I can afford is the bus,” retorted Will with a two-finger salute.

The man shook his head and headed back to Merlin. “Ready to go?”

“I got us another round, sorry.” Merlin gestured to the two pint glasses on the bar.

“Oi, Merlin, why are sitting with this ponce?” Will pulled up next to Merlin, Freya close behind.

“This ponce is called Arthur,” the blonde man said. “And I’m having a lovely drink with Merlin which I hope will lead to dinner.”

“Merlin doesn’t put out on the first date,” said Will, getting ready for a fight.

“It’s not a date, Will,” said Merlin as Arthur replied, “Neither do I.”

Merlin turned to Arthur. “Wait, date?”

“Not yet. But once we get to the restaurant, it will be. If that’s what you want?”

Merlin was flabbergasted. “I want to be dessert,” he stuttered out.

Arthur leaned in close to him. “That can definitely be arranged.”


End file.
